


Fractured Fractals

by IrreverentFangirl



Series: FlarrowFemslashWeek2015 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Partners In Crime, Caitlin is Killer Frost, Caitlin’s a Rogue, Canon Rewrite, Dark!Caitlin, F/F, Triad - Freeform, villain origin story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She stopped when she was standing in front of him and bent over so she could whisper, “I will destroy you.” Then she ran a hand down his arm and he shivered. He needed to fight back but how could he? He wasn’t actually stuck in a wheelchair, but he wasn’t a meta, not like Killer Frost was. And he didn’t even have any damn pawns to help him defeat Frost. That damn boy was not supposed to wake for months, by his calculation, and Cisco would be useless. He was alone. </p><p>Frost pulled away suddenly, her smile cold. “But I won’t give you the satisfaction of knowing when it is I’m going to do so.” She turned around and walked away. </p><p>“I could kill you now, without a sweat,” she said without looking back at him. “But that would be too easy and far too good for you. Watch your back carefully, Doctor. I’ll be seeing you.” She left him shivering. He frowned.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractured Fractals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArgentLives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentLives/gifts).



> This is just a prologue to a story that will be much longer. The only lady that's showed up so far is Caitlin, but within the next few chapter Shawna and Lisa will be introduced. Don't worry, guys, this will end super gay. This is based off a pic I made for Flarrow Femslash Week: 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash or its characters.

Eobard sat in the lab, tapping his fingers against the wheel on his chair. Caitlin Snow going missing had most certainly _not_ been part of his carefully laid plans. He wasn’t sure how to deal with this new variable. Because if what he feared had happened, Killer Frost was now on the loose and he had no way to control her.

As these thoughts ran across his mind, he heard his name - his assumed name - said in a sharp and brittle voice. “Harrison Wells.”

Eobard spun his chair around to see Caitlin Snow - no, it was Killer Frost now wasn’t it? - leaning against a wall, her eyes narrowed as she stared at him. She had changed quite a bit in the three months since he had last seen her. Her light brown curls had lost all color and were now an almost white shade of blonde and her brown eyes had shifted into an icy shade of blue. Her skin, which had always been pale, was now without color and was covered in purplish bruises.

“Are you repentant?” she asked, the tips of her fingers tapping against her thigh in a rhythmic manner that Eobard would’ve thought of as idle if it weren't for the way her fingers seemed to sharpen as she tapped them.

“I am,” Eobard said, ducking his head. “Dr. Snow, I - ”

She snarled at him, her pale blue lips curling back to bare her teeth. “Do not speak to me, Wells. Because of you and your _incompetence_ ,” she spat the word, “my fiance is dead and I am some kind of monster!” She strode forward and Eobard noticed that her feet were bare and every time they brushed against the bare wood of his floor, they left behind a footprint of frost. “I’m so _cold_. You destroyed me, Doctor.” She tilted her head to the side, twitchy like a wounded bird.

“I should’ve listened to Rathaway when he attempted to warn me all those months ago. I was a fool to trust you - to look up to you!”

“Look, I know you’re angry.” Eobard began, attempting to placate her.

Killer Frost laughed and Eobard cringed at the harshness. Caitlin had rarely laughed under his employ before her engagement to Raymond, but after so her smiles and laughs had been free and they had been nothing like that. Caitlin Snow would never kill him, or anyone else, but Killer Frost most certainly would, if he remembered her correctly. And he didn’t have his speed back yet.

She stopped when she was standing in front of him and bent over so she could whisper, “I will destroy you.” Then she ran a hand down his arm and he shivered. He needed to fight back but how could he? He wasn’t actually stuck in a wheelchair, but he wasn’t a meta, not like Killer Frost was. And he didn’t even have any damn pawns to help him defeat Frost. That _damn_ boy was not supposed to wake for months, by his calculation, and Cisco would be useless. He was alone.

Frost pulled away suddenly, her smile cold. “But I won’t give you the satisfaction of knowing when it is I’m going to do so.” She turned around and walked away.

“I could kill you now, without a sweat,” she said without looking back at him. “But that would be too easy and far too good for you. Watch your back carefully, Doctor. I’ll be seeing you.” She left him shivering. He frowned.

He hadn’t felt fear in fourteen years. 


End file.
